


Притяжение луны

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Schmoop, Werewolves, Wolf!Sam, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Когда Сэма кусает оборотень, жизнь Винчестеров меняется навсегда — но, возможно, не к худшему.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21





	Притяжение луны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pull of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774446) by [gluedwithgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold). 



> Запрос на разрешение отправлен, но ответа всё нет, так что выкладываю на свой страх и риск.

***** 2002 *****

Дин заснул, прижавшись грудью к спине Сэма, переплетя их расслабленные пальцы на его животе, пока губы Дина покоились на затылке Сэма. Мягкое дыхание Сэма убаюкивало, усталость после нескольких дней выслеживания и убийства оборотня настигла их обоих.

Дин проснулся среди ночи от того, что лицо уткнулось в шерсть. Он застонал, склонил голову набок и смахнул с головы пушистый хвост. В этом не было ничего необычного, особенно когда они бывали так заняты, что это заставало их обоих врасплох, но прошёл уже целый _месяц_. Быстрый взгляд на окно мотеля это подтвердил: полная луна ярко светила сквозь тонкие занавески.

— Сэм. — Дин протянул руку и ткнул локтем в мохнатый бок, лежащий рядом с плечом, но его встретило раздражённое фырканье. — Ну же, Сэм, повернись, твой долбаный хвост на моём лице!

На этот раз Сэм тихонько заскулил, но встал, несколько раз прошёлся кругами по кровати и плюхнулся, втянув воздух; теперь его голова уткнулась Дину в грудь. Дин опустил руку, которая лежала над его головой, и провёл пальцами по мягкому меху за ушами Сэма, прежде чем снова откинулся на матрас и закрыл глаза. Ещё несколько часов, и Сэм, скорее всего, снова перевернётся, потому что не может спокойно отдыхать в этом положении.

От Дина не ускользнуло, что это было до странного нормально. Его брат — долбаный оборотень, чёрт возьми; это не должен быть просто очередной день. Но четыре года — очень большой срок, чтобы успеть к чему-нибудь привыкнуть.

***** 1998 *****

Сэму было пятнадцать, когда это случилось, как раз тогда он вошёл в фазу подростковой депрессии и бунта, который стал первой подсказкой, что он был не в том настроении, чтобы охотиться. Они уже три дня выслеживали оборотня в лесах Миннесоты, время от времени на несколько часов разбивая лагерь для отдыха, пока двигались по следу. Шла третья ночь, наступила уже почти полночь, был проливной дождь, и Сэм дошёл до точки кипения.

— Давай, Сэм, тащи сюда свою задницу! — рявкнул папа, поднимаясь по склону холма. Он только что обернулся и увидел, что Сэм отстаёт. — Мы уже близко, осталось совсем немного.

— Ты говорил это два дня назад, — дёргая рюкзак выше, пробормотал Сэм, слишком тихо, чтобы услышал папа, но расслышал Дин. Однако он ускорил шаг и со вздохом подошёл к Дину. Дин толкнул Сэма плечом, повернулся к нему и улыбнулся. Сэм протянул руку и, смеясь, толкнул брата.

— Мальчики! — Папа резко остановился и обернулся, пристально глядя на них обоих. — Мне нужно напомнить, что сейчас не время для игр?

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Дин, и ухмылка сползла с его лица. Сэм покачал головой и снова двинулся вперёд, когда папа повернулся и пошёл дальше.

Сэм раздражённо вздохнул. Дин услышал бы шорох в кустах слева, если бы не этот вздох, но он услышал только начало низкого рычания, когда существо рвануло вперёд. В одно мгновение Сэм оказался на земле, зверь навалился на него, длинными когтями вцепившись в грудь; рычание заполнило тишину. Затем Дин услышал щёлканье челюстей и через секунду уже стаскивал существо, задыхаясь глядя на разорванную плоть шеи Сэма. За громким треском оружейной стрельбы последовал едкий запах пороха и медный привкус крови. Оборотень с глухим звуком рухнул на землю, и Дин оказался рядом с Сэмом; паника разрывала вены, пока его руки двигались сами по себе, прижимаясь к ране, и кровь брата сочилась между пальцами.

***

Когда в следующий раз Сэм открыл глаза, он лежал на диване в хижине, где они жили; Дин сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к подушке, а позади него на кухне папа бормотал что-то в телефон.

— Ди… — выдавил Сэм; тихий звук вырвался из пересохшего горла, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Дин повернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Сэмми… — Руки Дина в то же мгновение оказались на Сэме: одна на бедре, а другой он провёл по волосам, убирая их со лба. Волна облегчения захлестнула Дина, заставляя руки дрожать, пока он смотрел в полуприкрытые карие глаза младшего брата. — Слава богу… не двигайся, ладно? Просто лежи спокойно.

Через несколько секунд папа уже сидел на корточках рядом с диваном, и на его лице читалось беспокойство. Дин тихо вздохнул, не желая отступать, но позволил папе взять инициативу в свои руки. Сэм должен принадлежать ему — с тех самых пор, как папа передал его Дину в задымлённом коридоре их дома много лет назад. Сэм больше чем просто брат Дина — Сэм был жизнью Дина.

— Привет, приятель. С тобой всё будет в порядке. — Рука отца заменила руку Дина в его волосах, и Сэм только смущённо моргнул. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Эм… — попробовал Сэм, но у него пересохло во рту. Он сглотнул, прочистил горло, и его глаза метнулись к Дину. — Пить хочу.

Папа улыбнулся Сэму, а Дин мгновенно вскочил, прошёл через маленькую комнату на кухню и открыл кран. В голове проносилось «Сэм Сэм Сэмми», и только мысли, что он должен сделать всё, чтобы Сэму стало лучше, пробивались сквозь мантру имени прекрасного младшего брата.

— Тебе больно? — спросил папа. Сэм помолчал, на секунду задумавшись, прежде чем покачать головой. — Ладно, хорошо. Всё будет хорошо, Сэмми… дядя Бобби, он знает одного парня…

Дин вернулся со стаканом воды и опустился на колени, чтобы предложить его Сэму, но папа тут же выхватил его, скользнул рукой под шею Сэма и приподнял достаточно, чтобы тот сделал несколько жадных глотков. Сэм облизнул губы и глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем снова заговорить, протянув руку к Дину, который быстро её схватил.

— Что случилось?

— Оборотень, Сэм. Но не волнуйся…

— Он меня укусил?! — Сэм попытался подняться, но руки папы и Дина прижали его обратно к дивану. Дин чувствовал, как быстро бьётся сердце Сэма под рукой, как паника ускоряет его дыхание.

— Да, Сэмми, но Бобби знает парня, который попытается всё исправить, ясно? Успокойся.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо… — поморщившись, пробормотал Сэм, его мышцы расслабились, обмякнув на подушках дивана. Папа даже не упрекнул его за поток ругательств. Дин придвинулся ближе, крепче сжимая руку Сэма, и вздохнул чуть легче, когда тот сжал его руку в ответ.

***

Дин разбудил Сэма, когда машина остановилась в пыльном дворе перед домом Бобби. Поездка заняла всего пять часов — папа ехал с решительным выражением лица и педалью газа, вжатой в пол, — но Сэм всё это время то терял сознание, то приходил в себя. Каждый раз, когда он просыпался, Дин видел, как на лице брата медленно появлялось осознание, что это не сон. Каждый раз Дин успокаивал его мягкими словами и нежно гладил по волосам.

Папа наблюдал за ними через зеркало заднего вида и только один раз сделал замечание, что Дин нянчится с братом. Слезливый взгляд, которым Дин на него посмотрел, был достаточным ответом. Дин не собирался отступать, не тогда, когда его брат был так напуган, не тогда, когда он нуждался в Дине… не тогда, когда у Дина появился шанс быть к нему так близко.

Дин почти втащил его в дом, Бобби подхватил Сэма под другую руку, как только они переступили порог, помогая занести его в гостиную к продавленному дивану. Как только Сэм снова отключился — неважно, потерял сознание или уснул, его брат успокоился, и это было лучше альтернативы, — Дин присоединился к папе и Бобби на кухне, одним махом выпив половину пива, которое ждало на столе.

— Итак, что это за парень, которого ты знаешь? — спросил Дин, усаживаясь на стул у стола.

— Саймон Дельхомм. Он жрец худу и знает своё дело, так что не дерзи ему, понял? — Бобби поднял на Дина бровь в ожидании кивка. — Он будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Я уже приготовил все нужные ему ингредиенты, так что ждать долго не придётся. С Сэмом всё будет в порядке.

Плечи Дина опустились, когда он выдохнул, позволяя напряжению уйти из тела. Он сделал ещё один глоток пива и приготовился ждать — даже пять минут казались слишком долгими. Последние восемь часов были чем-то нереальным, разум боролся сам с собой из-за всех возможных последствий. А что, если это нельзя обратить вспять? Как Дин позволит папе сделать то, что, как он знал, папа должен сделать? Как он отпустит своего Сэма? Своего прекрасного Сэма… прошёл уже год с тех пор, как Дин заметил, понял — именно когда Сэм достиг половой зрелости, начал расти и меняться, — что его чувства стали другими, больше, чем это… ну, нормально. Это не нормально — ревновать к милой девушке, которая болтает с его братом. Это не нормально — раздражаться, когда брат приводит домой друзей, чтобы позаниматься, только потому, что он не обращает на тебя никакого внимания. И да, Дин знал, что он болен, потому что его сердце трепетало каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Сэма — издалека или в те тихие моменты дома. Но в этом было столько всего, столько… это было всем. Дин знал — он знал, что это никогда не станет чем-то реальным, но он не мог… он просто не мог потерять брата.

Он как раз допивал пиво, когда раздался стук в дверь. Через несколько секунд Бобби вернулся на кухню вместе с высоким, призрачно стройным мужчиной. Они вдвоём прошли в гостиную, где мужчина тут же опустился на колени рядом с Сэмом.

Дин последовал прямо за ним, но замер в дверном проёме, прислонившись к косяку. Папа тоже вошёл в комнату, но, бросив быстрый взгляд, Дин понял — папа был так же парализован, как и он.

***

Всё случилось меньше чем за тридцать минут. Бобби и Саймон прошли на кухню с остатками ингредиентов, и единственными следами ритуала были Сэм, крепко спавший на диване, и едкий запах горелых трав в воздухе.

Дин испугался, когда отец схватил его за локоть и потащил на кухню, волоча за собой.

— Ну и? — спросил Джон не привычным лаем, а гораздо более мягким и спокойным тоном. Бобби взглянул на него, протягивая Саймону пиво. Саймон взял бутылку, затем шагнул вперёд, протянув руку, и обменялся лёгким рукопожатием с Джоном.

— Прошу прощения, что не представился до того, как начать. Меня зовут Саймон Дельхомм. — Мужчина отступил назад и сделал большой глоток из бутылки. — У этого заклинания есть ограничение по времени — чем дольше ожидание, тем больше вероятность неудачи, поэтому я хотел начать как можно скорее.

— Понятно, — сказал Джон, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку. — Мы успели вовремя?

— Частично. — Саймон опустился на кухонный стул.

— Что значит «частично»? — спросил Дин, делая шаг вперёд, но был встречен суровым взглядом Бобби.

— Единственный способ полностью уничтожить вирус — это наложить заклинание в первый же час после укуса оборотня. Что, очевидно, случается редко, потому что никто не держит жреца худу в багажнике.

Дин усмехнулся и пристально сосредоточился на мужчине, ожидая других новостей о брате.

— Мне удалось обратить вспять часть вируса. Сэм никогда не превратится в убийцу. Но волчья часть — первое, что пускает корни, так что…

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мой мальчик… превратится… в волка? — спросил Джон, и у него перехватило дыхание.

— К сожалению, да, но… — Саймон откинулся на спинку стула. — Нам ещё нужно понять, _сколько_ в нём осталось от волка. Мы ничего не узнаем до первого цикла.

— Хочешь сказать… — Дин тяжело опустился на стул напротив Саймона, широко раскрыв глаза. — Он может превратиться в какого-то полуволка?

— Нет, нет… он полностью превратится в животное — только в полнолуние, конечно. Но степень его… человечности… в моменты обращения — величина переменная.

— Иисусе, — выплюнул Джон, скользя вниз по дверному косяку, и сел на корточки, прислонившись к нему спиной.

— Это и правда лучший сценарий, клянусь, — продолжил Саймон. — Волков нельзя приручить, и они, конечно, не домашние животные, но их можно научить не преследовать добычу, не нападать на хозяев. То же самое и с Сэмом. Он не станет убийцей-оборотнем, и если полностью превратится в волка, с ним можно будет справиться. Надеюсь, он сохранит человеческое сознание, находясь в животной форме. Я видел, как такое происходит и с куда большим количеством времени между укусом и заклинанием — шансы очень хорошие.

— Итак, что мы имеем? И что это будет значить для Сэма? — спросил Бобби, доставая из холодильника ещё пиво и передавая Джону и Дину.

— Если он сохранит сознание, то это будет лишь вопрос трансформации тела; Сэм останется собой, но на какое-то время в теле волка — ему нужно будет есть, гулять и спать, как волку. Его человечность возьмёт верх над всеми низменными животными инстинктами — охотой, бродяжничеством и спариванием. Вы на несколько дней в месяц словно заведёте очень умную собаку.

Дин глубоко вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу. Он отодвинул неоткрытую бутылку пива в сторону, встал и вернулся в гостиную, придвинув стул к дивану. Это не укладывалось в голове — Сэм в обличии волка. Он снова и снова думал о том, как всё изменится, что ему теперь придётся делать, чтобы позаботиться о брате. Он часами смотрел, как спит Сэм, пока не пришёл папа и не велел идти в кровать.

***

Солнце едва взошло, когда Дин выполз из постели и спустился вниз. Саймон читал в кресле рядом с диваном и, подняв глаза, заметил, что Дин смотрит на пустой диван. Он указал на дверь и мягко улыбнулся, когда Дин кивнул и направился через коридор на улицу.

Через сетчатую дверь он увидел Сэма, который свернулся на ступеньках крыльца, обхватив руками ноги и подтянув колени к груди — словно хотел стать маленьким. Дин ненавидел видеть Сэма таким. Ему хотелось сжать его в объятиях или забрать весь страх, посолить и сжечь, как духа, — всё что угодно, лишь бы отогнать эту страшную позу.

Дин медленно толкнул сетчатую дверь, перешагнул через порог и сел позади младшего брата, обхватив ногами его стройные бёдра и обняв за плечи.

— Привет, пацан. — Дин почувствовал, как Сэм слегка вздрогнул, — то ли от нервов, то ли от холода раннего утреннего воздуха, он не был уверен, — а затем снова прижался к нему.

— Привет.

— Всё в порядке?

— Наверное. — Сэм слегка усмехнулся. — Я всё жду, что проснусь, понимаешь? Пойму, что всё это сон.

— Всё это очень странно, да? — Через плечо Сэма Дин посмотрел на другой конец двора, наблюдая за тонким слоем тумана, который стлался между рядами машин у самой земли. — Саймон тебе рассказал?

— Да. Я уже пару часов как встал. Он мне всё объяснил. Осталось чуть меньше недели до того, как это произойдёт. — Сэм под руками Дина снова напрягся. — Дин, папа… вдруг он…

— Нет, Сэм. Папа знает, что происходит, он знает, что ты не монстр. — Дин опустил подбородок на макушку Сэма. — Если бы он так думал, мы бы не уехали из той хижины.

— Наверное, ты прав. — Сэм снова вздрогнул. — Я превращусь в грёбаного волка — это так запутано.

— Всё будет хорошо, Сэмми. Мы купим тебе крутой ошейник с заклёпками и всё такое.

— Заткнись, придурок. — Сэм толкнул локтем Дина под рёбра.

— Эй, может, ты станешь волчицей — тогда ты и правда будешь сучкой! — рассмеялся Дин, увернувшись от другого локтя.

— Дин!

Дин крепче обнял брата, позволяя смеху утихнуть.

— Серьёзно, Сэм, всё будет хорошо. Мы с этим разберёмся. Я обещаю.

— Да. Ладно.

***

Несмотря на то что дом Бобби был переполнен — три Винчестера и Саймон, казалось, заполнили всё свободное пространство, — следующие несколько дней здесь было необычайно тихо. Все просто ждали, когда настанет время, когда луна закончит расти и разбудит в Сэме волка. Саймон согласился остаться до конца первого обращения Сэма, чтобы помочь им решить, как лучше всего вести себя три дня в месяц, когда Сэм будет находиться в животной форме. Сэм и Дин с каждым днём становились всё более беспокойными, из-за их непрерывных расхаживаний и препирательств терпение папы в конце концов лопнуло, и он выставил их из дома, чтобы избавиться от лишней нервной энергии. Папа тоже беспокоился, хоть и скрывал это, копаясь в книгах Бобби, изучая разные предания и делая заметки в дневнике. А Бобби держал свои нервы в узде, играя роль хозяина, постоянно пополнял запасы еды, пропадающие из кухни, и следил, чтобы все были сытыми.

***

Они были примерно в миле от дома Бобби, бежали по лесной тропинке обратно домой. Дин бежал на приличном расстоянии позади Сэма — как и всегда, чуть медленнее младшего брата — и не мог оторвать от него глаз. Только недавно Сэм сменил свою неуклюжесть и угловатость на ту стройную грацию, с которой двигался сейчас, и Дину становилось всё труднее и труднее им не восхищаться. Пока он смотрел, Сэм замедлился и схватился за живот, и сердце Дина сбилось с ритма, когда слишком знакомая паника пробежала по телу. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы догнать Сэма и остановиться рядом, когда тот начал сгибаться пополам.

— Сэмми? Ты в порядке? — Дин положил руку на спину Сэма и наклонился вперёд, пытаясь встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Я… Дин… — Сэм поднял голову и посмотрел на брата, его лицо исказилось от боли. — Что-то не так, Дин.

— Ладно, — ответил Дин, хватая Сэма за плечи, когда ноги перестали его держать и он осел. — Ладно, братишка, я держу тебя.

Дин опустил голову Сэма на землю, его сердце сжалось, когда Сэм издал болезненный стон и начал задыхаться. Паника охватила всё тело Дина, когда Сэм свернулся калачиком, бисеринки пота выступили на его лбу. Он понятия не имел, что происходит, возможно, Сэм просто заболел — его мозг по какой-то причине сначала уцепился за мысль об аппендиците, — может быть, он просто хотел, чтобы всё было именно так, потому что справиться с этим было бы намного легче. Но на самом деле Дин знал, что Сэм начинает обращаться. Дин чувствовал себя совершенно неподготовленным к тому, что происходит, и мысленно проклинал себя за то, что не положил сотовый в карман спортивного костюма.

Всё, что он мог сделать, — это опуститься на колени рядом с братом и смотреть, как приходят и уходят волны боли; его мозг лихорадочно работал, пытаясь составить план, понять, что делать. Прошло десять минут, и Дин уже решил, что с него хватит, и собрался поднять Сэма с земли и отнести обратно в дом, когда Сэм наконец расслабился и испустил долгий вздох облегчения.

— Сэмми? Ты в порядке? — Дин откинул волосы со лба Сэма.

— Да. — Сэм снова вздохнул, его руки в изнеможении опустились с живота на землю. — Да, всё прошло. Дерьмо.

— Какого чёрта, Сэм? — Дин присел на корточки и провёл рукой по лицу.

— Я думаю… начинается, Дин. Саймон сказал… нам нужно вернуться в дом.

Дин помог Сэму подняться, и они снова пошли вниз по тропинке; Дин обнял Сэма за талию, чтобы поддержать, так как тот всё ещё нетвёрдо держался на ногах. По дороге Сэм объяснил, что сказал Саймон: первый цикл будет худшим, его тело впервые резко изменится, но после станет легче, почти не больно. Дину хотелось накричать на Сэма за то, что тот не рассказал ему о беседах с Саймоном, за то, что держал Дина — и, вероятно, папу тоже — в неведении, но прикусил язык. Он считал, что окажись на месте Сэма, то, вероятно, тоже многого бы не говорил, к тому же важнее было помочь Сэму пройти через это.

***

К тому времени как они добрались до двора, Сэма снова захлестнула волна боли. На этот раз Дин не стал помогать ему лечь на землю, а просто подхватил на руки, когда его колени подогнулись, и понёс к дому. Оказавшись на крыльце, Дин закричал и пнул ногой дверь, пока Бобби не распахнул её, а затем протолкнулся через коридор в гостиную, уложив Сэма на диван. Последовал короткий всплеск активности: Саймон ворвался в комнату, Бобби собрал подушки, одеяла и воду, чтобы Сэму было удобнее, а папа потребовал объяснений, и его голос гремел над суматохой.

— Мы уже возвращались, когда он просто согнулся пополам, я не знаю! — В голосе Дина послышалось раздражение.

— Какого чёрта ты увёл его так далеко? — требовательно спросил папа, вторгаясь в пространство Дина.

— Ты же _сам_ сказал нам побегать! — Дин вскинул руки вверх, его голос стал громче. — Вот мы и пошли на пробежку!

Папа открыл было рот, чтобы закричать в ответ, но передумал. Его взгляд впился в Дина, затем он глубоко вздохнул и поник.

— Я знаю, Дин. Прости, я знаю. Где у него болит?

Дин взглянул на Сэма, который калачиком свернулся на диване, потел и хватался за живот. Он ничего так не хотел, как быть рядом с Сэмом; он должен быть на три шага ближе, утешать его, но ему не следовало уходить, не ответив.

— Похоже, живот, извини, я не подумал спросить. В прошлый раз это продолжалось около десяти минут.

— Он начинает меняться. — Саймон медленно опустился в кресло напротив дивана, не сводя глаз с Сэма. — Это будет несколько часов накатывать волнами. Первые приступы хуже всего, потом станет легче, пока он не обратится полностью. Думаю, он перейдёт в животную форму вскоре после наступления темноты.

Папа и Дин уставились на Саймона, пытаясь понять его спокойное поведение. Дин уже было собрался пристыдить его, вывести из этого состоянии апатии, потому что это же Сэм, они говорили о Сэме, но понял, что тот спокоен не потому, что ему всё равно, а потому, что он видел это раньше, уже много раз. Дин отошёл от папы и подошёл к Саймону.

— Он… он не… — Дин запнулся в словах, паника снова овладела им и путала язык. — С ним всё будет в порядке?

— Да, абсолютно, — ответил Саймон, и его лицо смягчилось от сочувствия. — Это не причинит никакого вреда его телу. Думай об этом, как о боли роста.

Дин глубоко вздохнул, затем повернулся и посмотрел на брата. Сэм медленно дышал, его тело снова обмякло на диване, а боль утихла. Его глаза были закрыты, сам он расслабился, и его лицо менялось от напряжённого к спокойному. Дин сделал несколько шагов по комнате и опустился на пол рядом с диваном, положив дрожащую руку на плечо Сэма.

— Ты в порядке, приятель? — Дин наблюдал, как Сэм медленно открыл глаза и кивнул. — Хорошо. Это хорошо. Я прямо здесь, Сэм, ладно? Я никуда не уйду.

Сэм кивнул, затем протянул руку и сжал ладонь Дина, лежащую на его плече. Ему не нужно было ничего говорить, чтобы понять — Сэм напуган, в ужасе и просто хочет, чтобы Дин был рядом. Ничто не смогло бы оторвать Дина от него.

***

Саймон, разумеется, оказался прав, и после первых нескольких эпизодов боль ослабла и проходила быстрее. Не то чтобы для Сэма это был пикник, но присутствие Дина рядом, казалось, помогло это пережить. Дин всегда знал, что пацан чертовски храбрый, и это лишь доказывало, что он прав. Папа молчал, сидя в кресле напротив дивана, и просто наблюдал, как Дин заботится о Сэме. По выражению лица папы Дин понял, что тот хочет быть рядом с Сэмом, но Дин не мог сейчас уйти. Это превратилось в молчаливое согласие — Дин был там на полу или на краю дивана, и в те несколько раз, когда он выходил из комнаты, чтобы сходить в ванную или принести что-то для Сэма, папа оказывался рядом. Но, как только Дин возвращался, папа снова отступал. Дин никогда ещё не был так благодарен отцу за то, что тот понимал, какие узы связывают его с братом, — так же, как понимал, что Сэм нуждается в нём, а Дин нуждается в Сэме.

Наконец, вскоре после восьми вечера, это случилось. Всё было тихо уже некоторое время, почти час. Сэм дремал, пока Дин листал журнал о машинах, сидя на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану и положив голову на бедро Сэма. Папа и Бобби были поглощены своими пыльными книгами, а Саймон просто тихо сидел, наблюдая за Сэмом.

— Это происходит, — сказал Саймон, казалось бы, из ниоткуда, садясь на край стула. Дин выронил журнал и резко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма, который только начал ёрзать, словно ему стало неудобно. Через несколько секунд Сэм выгнул спину, и его окутал яркий, мутный, белый свет. Всего на несколько секунд комната наполнилась лёгким шелестящим звуком, а затем свет и звук, казалось, втянулись обратно в Сэма, открывая… уже не Сэма, а волка. Его шерсть вдоль всей спины была коричневой, такой же, как волосы Сэма, и становилась светло-кремовой на животе — точно как у лесных волков, фотографии которых видел Дин. А вот глаза… это были глаза Сэма. Их форма, может, и изменилась, они уже были не теми раскосыми и миндалевидными, с которыми был так хорошо знаком Дин, но цвет определённо остался тем же. Ореховые с зелёными и синими крапинками нельзя было спутать ни с какими другими, и они в считанные секунды нашли Дина.

— Сэм? — позвал Дин, осторожно протягивая руку. Это была неизвестность — остался ли он Сэмом или стал волком? Дин бросил через плечо взгляд на Саймона, который медленно кивнул. Дин потянулся чуть дальше, его рука почти соприкоснулась с мехом, когда волк тихо заскулил, наклонил голову и ткнулся лбом в руку Дина. Все, казалось, одновременно выдохнули, и напряжение в комнате мгновенно спало.

Дин поднялся с пола, сел на диван рядом с волком — Сэмом — и положил руку ему на плечо. Сэм глубоко вздохнул и потянулся к Дину, чтобы дотронуться до него.

— Это ты, Сэм? — Дин запустил пальцы в густой мех на шее Сэма и медленно почесал. В ответ Сэм снова заскулил, а затем лёг, положив голову на колени Дина и принюхиваясь к его руке. — О, слава богу!..

***

Следующие несколько дней были… ну, сюрреалистичные — единственное слово, которое отражало бы всю картину. Сэм не отходил от Дина, даже запрыгивал ночью на его кровать и сворачивался калачиком рядом, чтобы уснуть. После полудня они вдвоём на несколько часов уходили в лес; Сэм бежал впереди, затем поворачивался и останавливался, чтобы дождаться Дина. Сэму, казалось, больше всего нравилось бывать на свежем воздухе, и Дин не возражал. Сэм оставлял своего брата, только чтобы облегчиться, и отходил для этого к границе участка Бобби, — в первый раз, когда Дин попытался пойти за ним, Сэм обернулся и рычал на него, пока Дин не поднял руки в знак капитуляции, дав младшему брату пространство, — а затем возвращался с почти пристыженным видом, хотя Дин и пытался успокоить Сэма, что всё в порядке. Дин даже однажды заметил, как Сэм с тоской смотрит на ванную комнату, но в волчьей форме туалетом пользоваться он не мог.

В минуты затишья Дин иногда замечал, что Сэм наблюдает за ним. Они сидели на диване, Сэм свернувшись калачиком на одном конце, и его глубокие глаза смотрели на Дина — они всё ещё были глазами _Сэма_ , — и Дин гадал, о чём думает Сэм, почему он так пристально на него смотрит. Он даже по глупости раз или два спросил его, прежде чем закатить глаза, потому что Сэм не мог ответить. Он не мог не думать, что, возможно… ну, в этом было что-то, что-то вроде того, как Дин порой позволял себе наблюдать за Сэмом.

Приём пищи стал ещё одним изменением — Сэм, казалось, не решался есть мясо, которое ему приготовил Бобби, и Дин подозревал, это потому, что Сэм не мог пользоваться несуществующими руками, как привык делать, вместо того, чтобы взять куски стейка ртом прямо с тарелки. Но они всё-таки научились общаться — Дин довольно быстро научился задавать вопросы типа «да» или «нет», на которые Сэм мог кивнуть или покачать головой, и Сэм, всегда умница, понял, что схватить Дина за рукав рубашки и потянуть в направлении того, что ему нужно, тоже работало довольно эффективно.

А ещё в эти несколько дней было много разговоров с Саймоном. Папа беспокоился, что люди увидят и испугаются Сэма, и считал, что им придётся где-нибудь отсиживаться по три дня в месяц, но в конце концов Саймон убедил его, что ошейника и поводка, а также заверения, что Сэм — маламут, будет достаточно, чтобы развеять любые страхи, и они смогут заниматься обычными делами. Ещё Саймон объяснил им потребности волчьего тела Сэма — физические упражнения, время на свежем воздухе и, конечно же, самое большое изменение — диета хищника. Саймон сказал, что, в то время как дикие волки, очевидно, поедают добычу сырой, потребляя большую часть органов и некоторые кости, Сэму лучше есть варёное мясо, потому что, как только он обернётся, его человеческое тело может заболеть. Он объяснил им, что, поскольку волки ведут в основном ночной образ жизни, у Сэма во время полнолуния может измениться график сна, но его человеческое сознание, оставшееся нетронутым, поможет ему бороться с этим желанием.

***

К третьему дню они все пришли к довольно удобному распорядку и начали расслабляться. А потом ночью третьего дня Дин проснулся от яркого света и шелестящего звука обращения Сэма, за которым последовал стон смущения, когда он понял, что вернулся, само собой, совершенно голым.

— Держи, пацан, — тихо сказал Дин, сбрасывая с себя одеяло и наполовину прикрывая Сэма, который схватил его и обернул вокруг талии. Дин был по-настоящему благодарен темноте в комнате, потому что не был уверен, что сможет удержаться от взгляда, и потому что даже от одной этой мысли его лицо пылало. Он быстро пересёк комнату, порылся в их сумке и бросил Сэму несколько чистых вещей.

Дин снова забрался в постель и повернулся лицом к стене, чтобы не смущать Сэма. Как только Сэм оделся, он встал у кровати и смотрел на Дина сверху вниз, прикусив нижнюю губу и опустив плечи. Губы Дина растянулись в полуулыбке, и он откинул одеяло.

— Залезай, придурок. — Дин усмехнулся, когда Сэм немедленно залез в постель и натянул одеяло. Дин наклонился и повернулся на бок, обняв Сэма за плечи и притянув немного ближе. — Ты в порядке?

— Думаю, да. — Сэм слегка заёрзал, его колени упёрлись в ноги Дина. — Всё это очень странно.

— Слабо сказано, братишка. — Дин несколько раз провёл рукой вверх и вниз по спине Сэма.

— Я теперь… я вижу всё более иначе… вещи, которых я никогда раньше не замечал.

— Да? Ну, у волков лучше развиты чувства, чем у нас — обоняние, слух, зрение… в этом есть смысл, верно? — Дин почувствовал, как Сэм кивнул, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

— Да, но всё куда интенсивнее. Я понял, что ты вчера из магазина принёс курицу и стейк, когда они ещё были завёрнуты. Я слышал, как в лесу дышат бурундуки. Но ещё было нечто большее. Я не мог ни говорить, ни вообще что-то _делать_ , так что оставалось только смотреть и слушать. Я словно мог понять, как напуган папа. Как Бобби стал немного раздражительным из-за такого количества людей в его доме. — Сэм сделал паузу, его нижняя губа на мгновение скользнула между зубами. — И ты… — Голос Сэма немного оборвался, стал тише, и он замолчал.

— Что я? — Дин немного отодвинулся, отстраняясь, чтобы увидеть затенённое лицо Сэма. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Дин, я чувствовал твой запах. Может быть, не совсем запах, что-то больше, чем просто мыло и пот, я чувствовал… что ты чувствуешь. Как сильно ты беспокоишься обо мне. Как сильно ты боишься. Как ты меня любишь.

— Что? — Дин почувствовал, как лицо снова запылало, тело напряглось, застыло, как пойманный кролик, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Он быстро и нервно усмехнулся. — _Конечно_ , я люблю тебя, Сэмми. Всегда любил.

— Я знаю, но это было больше… я имею в виду, как ты _на самом деле_ любишь меня, Дин. — Сэм немного напрягся под рукой Дина, задержав дыхание. Через несколько секунд напряжение спало, и Сэм зашевелился, приподнялся, а потом… Дин на мгновение подумал, что он, должно быть, спит, но… нет, Сэм правда прижимался губами к губам Дина, правда скользил пальцами по его шее. Тихий всхлип вырвался из горла Дина, когда он понял, что это происходит на самом деле… и затем Дин поцеловал его в ответ, их губы скользили медленно и нежно, как бывает только тогда, когда целуешь кого-то, кто тебе действительно дорог, кого ты действительно любишь. Они застыли, прижавшись друг к другу от губ до ног, и, возможно, это были всего лишь секунды, но Дину казалось, что прошла целая жизнь, прежде чем его сердце забилось быстрее. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, оба тихо вздохнули, молчаливые и неподвижные. Через несколько мгновений Дин снова открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с широко раскрытыми, блестящими в тусклом свете глазами Сэма. — Дин, я тоже это чувствую.

— Ох, Сэм… Боже, Сэмми… — Дин обнял брата, притянул его ближе, наклонил голову к шее Сэма и медленно вдохнул. — Ты уверен?

Дин почувствовал, как Сэм кивнул ему в плечо, и они оба расслабленно раскинулись на кровати. Они долго лежали там, держась друг за друга, и молчали, просто рядом, вместе, но в конце концов оба задремали.

***

Следующим утром солнце просочилось сквозь жалюзи прямо в глаза Дина и пробудило ото сна, а запах жареного бекона полностью привёл мозг в норму. Он сел, тряхнул ногу Сэма, чтобы разбудить его, подмигнул ему и усмехнулся, а затем направился вниз. Сэм вскоре последовал за ним и был встречен широко раскрытыми глазами папы и Бобби, в то время как Саймон сидел за столом, спокойно потягивая кофе.

— Сэм? Как ты себя чувствуешь, сынок? — Папа вскочил из-за стола и встретил Сэма на полпути на кухню, положив руку на плечо.

— Я в порядке, пап. Правда. — Голос Сэма немного дрожал, и Дин мог сказать, что он пытался успокоить отца — возможно, и себя тоже. Они все уселись за стол, пока Бобби подавал омлет, тосты и бекон. Дин смотрел, как Сэм жуёт тост и ковыряет яичницу, совершенно не обращая внимания на бекон.

— Чувак, что случилось? Ты никогда в жизни не отказывался от бекона.

— Я вроде как… — Сэм пожал плечами и опустил голову. — Думаю, на какое-то время с меня хватит мяса.

— О, я отрекусь от тебя, братишка! — Дин на мгновение вытаращил глаза на Сэма, а затем закинул в рот полполоски бекона.

— Хочешь? — спросил Сэм, протягивая Дину свою тарелку.

— Ладно, пожалуй, я повременю. — Дин широко улыбнулся, забирая бекон с тарелки Сэма, и наклонился, чтобы толкнуть Сэма в плечо своим плечом.

— Ну и на что это было похоже? — спросил папа.

Сэм вздохнул и перевёл взгляд с папы на Бобби и Саймона.

— Было странно не иметь возможности говорить. Я вроде как мог понять всё, что вы говорили, но не мог ответить. И мех очень тёплый. Типа очень тёплый.

— Эй, я всегда знал, что найду способ заткнуть тебе рот! — Дин ухмыльнулся над кусочком тоста.

— Дин, — предупредил папа, бросив на Дина свирепый взгляд. — Сэм, Саймон дал мне номер телефона другого охотника в такой же ситуации. Если хочешь, мы можем связаться с ним, поговоришь с парнем.

— Да, конечно. Было бы здорово. — Сэм улыбнулся папе через стол и кивнул Саймону. — Спасибо.

— Ты правда будешь в порядке, Сэм, — добавил Саймон. — Я видел подобное довольно много раз — обычно охотники, понятное дело, но все они ведут относительно нормальную жизнь.

— И ты знаешь, что моя дверь всегда открыта, Сэм. — Бобби кивнул Сэму, потом Дину. — Если захочешь остаться здесь, пока ты в другом обличье, всегда пожалуйста.

— Спасибо, дядя Бобби. — Сэм опустил голову, смущённый всем этим вниманием. Дин улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы сжать плечо Сэма. Это выдалась чертовски тяжёлая неделя, но Дин наконец-то был уверен, что всё будет хорошо.

***** 2002 *****

Дин проснулся; ранний утренний свет струился сквозь щель между занавесками мотельного номера, что-то холодное и влажное прижималось к щеке. Он повернул голову в сторону, затем почувствовал то же самое на шее, сопровождаемое дуновением тёплого воздуха, который заставил мурашки пробежать вниз по спине. Когда он медленно пришёл в себя, то почувствовал прикосновение влажного языка к лицу и потянулся, чтобы оттолкнуть его, но рука наткнулась на массу густого меха. На него нахлынуло воспоминание о том, как Сэм обратился среди ночи, и все эти холодные и влажные прикосновения к лицу обрели смысл; он застонал, а затем открыл глаза.

— Сэм. Что я тебе говорил? — Дин протянул руку и толкнул Сэма. — Только не в лицо!

Сэм низко гавкнул, затем опустил голову и через одеяло толкнул Дина в пах.

— Чувак! — крикнул Дин, поднимая ноги и отворачиваясь от Сэма. — Ладно, ладно, я уже встаю!

Сэм спрыгнул с кровати, подошёл к двери номера и заскулил.

— Ладно, я понял, тебе пора. Уже одеваюсь. — Дин на секунду потёр глаза, потом откинул одеяло и с трудом выбрался из постели. Он натянул джинсы и рубашку, завязал шнурки на ботинках, затем порылся в рюкзаке в поисках поводка и ошейника. Они довольно быстро поняли, что, хоть Сэм на самом деле и не был собакой — волком — и его не нужно было удерживать, потому что он не собирался убегать, люди вокруг них реагировали спокойнее при виде поводка на гигантском животном. Поэтому они согласились пользоваться им, если только не были где-то за городом, но прямо сейчас они охотились в маленьком городе, поэтому поводок снова был в игре. Дин схватил куртку и пересёк комнату до двери, затем наклонился, чтобы застегнуть ошейник на шее Сэма, что вызвало у него жалобный стон.

— Да, да, я знаю, что это отстой, заткнись. — Дин зевнул, пристегнул поводок к ошейнику Сэма, схватил со стола ключи и открыл дверь. Напротив мотеля был небольшой парк с маленькой рощицей деревьев по одну сторону, и Сэм направился прямо туда, дёргая за поводок, и Дину пришлось ускорить шаг. Оказавшись на траве, Дин отпустил поводок, и Сэм побежал вперёд к деревьям, после стольких лет до сих пор стесняясь облегчаться там, где все могли увидеть. Они много разговаривали о том, что Сэм чувствовал, будучи волком, и он был непреклонен в том, что поход в туалет — худшая часть. Дин же считал худшим тот факт, что Сэм, находясь в человеческой форме, так и не вернул пристрастие к мясу, зато приобрёл привычку есть в основном салаты. Дин мог бы в любой день помочиться на дерево.

После парка они пошли за кофе и завтраком для Дина и остановились у бакалейной лавки, чтобы купить несколько фунтов мяса для Сэма. Вернувшись в мотель, Дин сварил его на мини-кухне, запихивая пончики в рот, а потом они снова улеглись в постель и смотрели телевизор до выселения.

— Что скажешь, Сэм… может, нам на несколько дней стоит поискать хижину возле какого-нибудь леса? — спросил Дин, запихивая их одежду в спортивную сумку. Он взглянул на Сэма, растянувшегося на кровати, и увидел, как тот кивнул, а затем вытянул лапы. — Хорошо, братишка. Тогда в дорогу.

Шесть часов спустя «Импала» подъехала к обветшалой хижине Бобби — одно из его убежищ, скрытое в лесу. Пока Дин разгружал машину, Сэм бегом скрылся за деревьями. Дин смотрел ему вслед, зная, что он вернётся примерно через полчаса, запыхавшийся, с листьями и колючками, застрявшими в шерсти, но довольный, что утолил жажду бегать и бродить.

Дин развёл огонь в камине и принялся готовить большое количество мяса, которое понадобится Сэму в ближайшие дни. Прошёл почти год с тех пор, как они проводили много времени на охоте с папой, который так по-настоящему и не привык к рутине изменений Сэма. Дина это вполне устраивало, потому что всё, чего он хотел, — всё, чего он действительно хотел, — это быть с братом.

Следующие три дня они провели спокойно. Дин занимался уборкой и готовкой, пока Сэм бегал по лесу, а остальное время они проводили, просто свернувшись калачиком на диване или в постели. Иногда Сэм с помощью Дина читал, тычась носом в руку брата, когда заканчивал страницу. Но в основном они просто были вместе.

Было что-то такое в этом времени, в этих трёх днях каждого месяца, что-то чистое, почти исцеляющее для них обоих. Всё остальное время они проводили в постоянном движении, выискивали зло и видели ужасы, которые большинство людей и представить себе не могут — так что для них стало больше благословением, чем проклятием это время, когда они могли ненадолго остановиться и просто быть.

На третий день перед самым рассветом, когда небо только-только начало темнеть, прежде чем сереть, Дин проснулся от уже знакомых шелеста и вспышки, которые означали, что Сэм снова стал нормальным. Он даже не потрудился открыть глаза, а просто потянулся к брату и улыбнулся, почувствовав, как руки Сэма скользнули по груди. Затем губы Сэма встретились с его губами, задержавшись лишь на мгновение, прежде чем исчезнуть, и Сэм положил голову на плечо Дина, его длинное тело прижалось к Дину, и они оба погрузились в сон, расслабленные и готовые столкнуться со всем, что бы ни случилось.


End file.
